In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool bag or container with wheels for holding and transport of work tools and the like.
Workman, craftsmen, mechanics and others often have a collection of tools or items which they utilize at a particular work site and which they may find occasion to transport from one site to another. Carrying a heavy tool case often becomes burdensome. Additionally, when moving from site to site, it is often inconvenient to carry, to open and to close a tool chest constantly in order to have access to necessary tools.
Thus, there has developed a need to provide a tool carrier or tool bag which enables storage of tools in an assessable manner and which also is capable of easy portability.
Additionally, tool carriers or tool bags incorporate or include bag sidewalls which are generally rigid so as to maintain the shape of the bag when the tools or contents are removed from the bag. This enables the bag to be open when the user of the bag desires to replace items, such as tools, in the bag.
As a consequence of the general necessity to have the bag provide an open top or open configuration to facilitate its use, the storage and shipment of such bags may require a large container. Shipping multiple bags thus can result in the necessity to provide bulky packaging and thus increases the cost of shipment. Methodologies to address concerns of this nature include manufacture of collapsible bags; however, collapsible bags often require assembly by the purchaser. Consequently, collapsible bags are not necessarily favored. As a result, various approaches have been sought to facilitate multiple shipments of generally rigid sided bags.
Another issue with such bags concerns the utilization of a telescoping handle and wheels that are often considered desirable for such bags. As an alternative to utilizing the telescoping handle and wheels, carry handles are often provided. However, the carry handles may cause the bag to rub against the leg or side of the person carrying the tool bag. Consequently, various issues arise relating to the fact that the bag may be uncomfortable to carry or move. All of these problems associated with various prior art bags present themselves as challenges for bag design, particularly bag design of open top tool bags.